Book of Firsts
by EvenstaroftheEast
Summary: The book of the first time anything happened between Lily and James. Will cover Year 1 and on. Written by the amazing Sirius Black!
1. First Encouters with Wizard Kind

**Summery:** Sirius decides to write a book for Lily and James' wedding present. It is a book of the first time different things happened to them, such as the first meeting between them.

**Disclaimer:** I am not English, my name is not Joanne, and I am definitely under J.K. Rowling's age therefore, I do not own Harry Potter -Gasp-

**Author's Note:** The first paragraph is kind of confusing, but after that it gets better (I hope)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my wedding present for Lily Evans (soon to be Potter) and James Potter. I being Sirius Black, best friend of the aforementioned James Potter and best man at the wedding of the two people mentioned above. This is a book of firsts. It will include the first time anything happened between the people mentioned above told by… the one and only ME, Sirius Black! I got this idea from Lily when she made me watch that stupid Muggle movie, what was? Oh yes, The Notebook. So dearest Lilykins and Jamsie poo, here is your notebook for when you grow so old you cannot remember each other and need a book to remind you. So here is the first story in the book of firsts:

First Encounters with Wizard-Kind

Really, it's because of me that Lily and James had the relationship that they did. If it wasn't for me, who knows what would have happened. On the my first day of Hogwarts, my dear, sweet mother said that we would have to leave early for Platform 9 ¾ because she wanted to avoid all the Mudbloods that would inevitably come late. Well, she had never met the Evanses.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were worried about being late and not finding the train so they arrived at the same time the members of my family and I arrived.

"Honestly, why must they place Platform 9 ¾ in a Muggle place. I hate navigating through all these people!" my mother was complaining.

Lily did not know how to reach the platform. (Why do they never tell the poor Muggle-borns how to get on the platform? It's crazy!) So when she heard my mother talking about Muggles she was relived. Another wizard! Her relief was short-lived.

The Evanses walked up to us.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get onto Platform 9 ¾?" Mrs. Evans asked Mother.

My mother stared at her, Lily and Mr. Evans.

"Are you Muggles?" she enquired raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Sophie and I are," Mr. Evans said, "But our Lily is a witch," he beamed.

I winced. Muggles and Muggle-borns. There was only one thing my mother -Why do I keep calling her my mother? She's not, she disowned me! - hated more than Muggles were Muggle-borns.

"How sweet," she said with a poisonous smile. "A little Mudblood."

Mr. Evans frowned. Apparently he was smart enough to realize, either from Mrs. Black's tone or the word that it wasn't too friendly.

I frowned too. I didn't, and don't, agree with my mother's Purebloods are better than anyone and Mudbloods aren't fit to wipe the slime off of our boots philosophy. I pitied this poor family but was too nervous to do anything.

"Mudbloods aren't appreciated at Hogwarts. If you know what's good for you you'll go home and stay there. Purebloods always to better than them, there's no competition at all. The Purebloods also rule the school and they hate little- "

"Ophelia, how lovely to see you." I looked up and saw the Potter family. The Blacks had always hated the blood-traitor family. I barely smothered a grin. If anyone could help this poor Muggle family and annoy my mother to no end, it was Richard and Bonnie Potter. I also noticed a boy about my age standing with them, their son, James.

"Bonnie." Mrs. Black acknowledged.

"How nice to see you here." Mr. Potter said as civilly as he could mange.

"Our son, Sirius, is starting this year."

"Are you starting too?" James asked Lily who was standing with her family and was trying to inconspicuously sidle away.

"You mean at Hogwarts?" Lily asked nervously.

"Yeah."

"She was. She isn't anymore." Mr. Evans said.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"I won't have my daughter go to a school where she is picked on, where everyone will try to make her life a living hell, and where she will be miserable."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Potter asked. I think, though, he knew quite well what Mr. Evans was talking about since he and Mrs. Potter had interrupted my mother's tirade.

"I believe he is talking about Ophelia's opinions." Mrs. Potter said.

"We need to go," my mother stated. "Bonnie. Richard."

"Ophelia."

Well since obviously I left along with my "family" I didn't know what happened until James fell in love with Miss Lily Evans and related over and over anything she ever said to him that didn't involve yelling and I got the whole story.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter explained to Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Lily about the Blacks and how they were Pureblood maniacs and there were plenty of nice people at Hogwarts and Lily would be very happy there. Finally her parents let her go.

"Muggles, even one that have a magical child aren't permitted on the platform." Mrs. Potter explained. "However, we would be glad to take Lily with us."

"Yeah," James said. "I'm a first year too, and I'd be happy to have someone to sit with on the train."

"Thanks," Lily said flashing him a small grin.

"No problem."

Lily hugged her parents good-bye and followed the Potters through the barrier. I watched them come through the barrier while I was getting long lecture about how I was to be a good Slytherin and not under any circumstances do what the Potters had just done to Lily. (Helped a Muggle-born.) However, I watched the 'Potter boy' help Lily with her trunk and marked the compartment they went into. I wanted to apologize.

After my mother found me a compartment with the most evil Slytherins in the world and the train began to move I said that I needed a drink of water and left to go find Lily to say sorry.

I found her compartment quickly and paused outside, listening to her conversation with the Potter kid. Crap, I thought. I can't remember his name.

"I'm nervous about going to Hogwarts. I don't know any magic and I've never had any experience with it." That was Lily.

"Don't worry. A ton of people come from Muggle homes and they do fine."

"Really?"

I decided to make my entrance. I knocked and opened the door. Lily shrank back and the Potter stood up and glared at me.

"What do you want?"

"I just, um," Potter was very intimidating.

"If you've come to make Lily feel worthless like your family did, then leave this instant."

"No, I don't want to do that." Lily let out a disbelieving snort. "I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry about my mother."

James stared at me for a few seconds. "Yeah and my grandfather was secretly Grindlwad."

James, yes, that was his name.

"No, really, I'm sorry."

Lily was looking at me oddly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, all right then. Apology accepted."

"What did you just say?" James whirled around and stared at her. "You can't accept his apology."

"Why not?" Lily asked coolly.

"He's a Black! They would never apologize to anyone, least of all a Muggleborn."

"Then what would be his motive? He certainly didn't add to his mother's insults, no one made him come here, did they?" She looked at me.

I shook my head. "I really am sorry. My mother's crazy."

James frowned at Lily. "You can't forgive him. He is a Black."

"It's just a name. It doesn't mean anything."

"It means that he'll be in Slytherin. The Blacks have been in Slytherin for ages."

"And has every single Slytherin been totally evil?"

"Well, no."

"So he might not be." Lily said. "Thank you for apologizing um,"

"Sirius," I supplied.

"Sirius. Well good-bye. See you at Hogwarts." Lily began to leave the compartment.

"Where are you going?" James asked her.

"To get some water." Lily never returned. She found a compartment with a bunch of girls; I got found by an evil Slytherin and endured a miserable ride with them, and James wandered the train until he found a compartment with two boys named Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew in it.

So within twenty to thirty minutes of meeting James, Lily disliked him, a dislike that would last around six years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please, but no flames, they will be ignored.


	2. First Fight

**Summery:** Sirius decides to write a book for Lily and James' wedding present. It is a book of the first time different things happened to them, such as the first meeting between them.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter.

**Thank You to:** TheTwelfthSisterInLaw, The Enchanted Teakettle, Weasleygrlz07, StarryFluff, lily flower

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the next chapter. I do know that this takes place in the 1980s and the Notebook didn't come out until around 2004. If you need a reason why Sirius saw it, let's just say Lily loves movies so much she went into the future so she could get more and the Notebook was one of them. Sorry that this chapter shorter, but I'm going away soon and wanted to make sure I finished it before that time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Lily and James now you will never forget your first meeting. Now, I will make sure you will never forget your first argument. Of course, you may say, what about the fight on the train? However, I am talking about the fights in the Gryffindor common room that became a legend. The scary ones where Lily would scream and hex James within an inch of his life. However, we Gryffindors soon didn't even hear the fights, we got so used to them. It's like if you have an upstairs neighbor that spends his days running around and eventually you don't even hear it. Then your best friend comes over, thinks the house is falling down and you don't know what they are talking about (A/N: I write from experience) In fact, the fights were so scary that James would force Lily to get mad at him on the first day of school so all the new first-years would be scared. (But you didn't need to know that, Lily) So here is the First Fight!

First Fight

Well, as you might have guessed from the chapter before, I am not perfect Slytherin material. However, no one would have guessed how bad of a Slytherin I was until I got Sorted. I became a Gryffindor.

I was happy to have escaped Slytherin and my Pureblood manic cousins. I knew though, that there would be consequences. Blacks had been in Slytherin for centuries. Sometimes one did get into Ravenclaw, and that was somewhat acceptable. There had been a Hufflepuff once, and that one was very much looked down upon. A Black Gryffindor, though, was unheard of. You probably don't want a history of the Black family on your minds when you can only remember a few things, so I'll stop there.

The Gryffindors didn't like me too much. A Black in _their_ open-minded house? A disgrace!

The first night at Hogwarts, I sat in the common room in front of the fire, ignoring, or at least trying to, the glares of my new housemates. After a while, a new first-year, Remus Lupin, came over to talk to me.

"Um, hi."

"Hey," I said, thankful somebody was talking to me.

"So, you're a Gryffindor, huh?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm sitting here." Crap, why must I always be so sarcastic? Now he'll hate me.

"People are definitely surprised."

"Well, I'm glad. I always hated my family, with their stupid Pureblood manicness. I'm so glad to be rid of them." Please, please believe me.

Remus smiled. "I'm happy you feel that way. I'm Remus Lupin, by the way. I guess we'll be rooming together?"

I grinned, feeling like maybe my time in Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey Remus." James Potter had just come up behind us.

"Oh, hi, James," Remus said.

"What's up?" Apparently James hadn't spotted me yet. Maybe I could, um, let's see, sneak away?

"I was just talking to Sirius here."

He saw me.

"Black."

"Hello, Potter."

"Fancy seeing you here in this house. Too bad you won't be able to torture as many Muggle-borns since your whole house will rise against you. You'll have to be more, shall we say, secretive."

I stared at him. I had hoped that maybe, just maybe James would forgive me.

"What did you just say!" No, I did not suddenly lash out on James. That was Lily.

"The truth." James stared at Lily challengingly.

"How is that the truth? He obviously is since the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor and not Slytherin."

"He probably bribed the Hat so he could spy on us."

"The Hat is a sacred magical object from the time of the Founders. I highly doubt it would give into a bribe or make a mistake." Lily said scornfully.

Keep in mind that Lily and James are both yelling, but I hate writing in all capitals and it would probably hard to read so just pretend it is.

"Then maybe it made a mistake. And why are you sticking up for him anyways? Remember what he did to you on the platform?"

"He did nothing." James snorted. "It was his mother. And he said SORRY."

By this time a crowd of people had gathered around, from all the years. When Lily said that I had apologized, they looked surprised and a little friendlier.

"He didn't mean it. And he could have stopped his mother."

"Really? Would you yell at your mother in crowded train station?"

"That's beside the point."

"Actually, its not. It has everything to do with it."

"She's right," pointed out Rebecca Stearns, a well-respected sixth year prefect. Some in the common room nodded while others looked like they agreed with James. Actually most of them were on James' side because they didn't want me in their house either.

Lily flashed Rebecca a small grin of thanks.

"See?"

Lily was quite a sight to see. Being a redhead her face looked like a large tomato with flames coming out of it. Angry Lily's eyes flashed menacingly. Normally, they danced cheerfully ready to smile at you. Now, they looked like emerald gems ready to slice you in half.

"Well, I believe the Sorting Hat made a mistake," James said coolly.

"I said before that I didn't think the Sorting Hat could make a mistake. I'm afraid I'll have to change my mind now."

James grinned. He thought he'd won. I got a sinking sensation in my gut. Lily had stuck up for me, twice, and now she was giving in to James?

"Yes," she said. "You belong in Slytherin."

The ultimate insult to a Potter especially one with such a big ego, like James. A pure Gryffindor Potter being told he was a Slytherin? Everyone was shocked.

"You didn't," James was in total complete shock. "No you couldn't have. I'm a Potter. I'm so un-Slytherinly."

"I disagree." Lily wasn't yelling anymore. She looked satisfied with herself. James on the other hand completely bewildered. Everyone waited to see what he would do. Slowly he drew out his wand.

"Bad choice, Potter."

Lily already had her wand out.

"_Colorificus_." A multi-colored light shot out of her wand changing James' face into every color imaginable.

All of the Gryffindors looked shocked. Lily had done a pretty good job of the spell, especially for a Muggle-born on her very first day. The jinx was supposed to make his entire body flash colors but a multi-colored face was pretty good. I later learned that she had bought _Curses and Counter-curses: Bewitch your Friends, Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More_ by Professor Vindicutus Viridian to learn how to curse her sister.

James didn't realize what happened and looked pretty confused at the laughter until someone handed him a mirror. He gasped.

"You wait, Evans. You wait."

He ran up the steps to the boys dormitory and the crowd around me, Lily and Remus slowly disappeared.

"Nice jinx," Remus said. "I'm Remus Lupin by the way."

"Lily Evans."

"Well I should probably assist him in removing the spell," Remus said leaving me and Lily alone.

"Thanks." I said.

Well now you will never forget your first huge fight, my dear friends:)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please! I accept anonymous review so you don't need an account to review!


	3. First Rants

**Summery:** Sirius decides to write a book for Lily and James' wedding present. It is a book of the first time different things happened to them, such as the first meeting between them.

**Disclaimer:** Muggles, Hogwarts, etc. all belong to JKR, not me. If they did belong to me I'd be famous right now, with a million dollars, but they don't belong to me, so I'm not rich or famous… yet. I also don't own this disclaimer, it belongs to StarryFluff.

**Thank you to:** TheTwelfthSisterInLaw, cylobaby, webling-girl05, StarryFluff, up on the rooftop, The Enchanted Teakettle, HPKid328, Kristen

**Author's Note:** This chapter is really two firsts, but they are both short so I waved my pretend magic wand and combined them. Sirius doesn't write all of this chapter, but I needed someone to write about Lily after the Marauders are formed and Sirius doesn't know about some of Lily's feelings. I decided to introduce her in this chapter. I know you guys love Sirius, so don't worry, he will still write most of it. Brownies to anyone who realized the book that Lily bought to learn to hex her sister in the last chapter was the same book Harry wanted to buy to learn how to hex Dudley. Okay, I think that's it. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dearest darlingist Lilsie and Jamesical,

I am sorry to inform you that the amazing Sirius Black will not be writing all of this chapter in the book of firsts of your lives. He was convinced by one of Lily Evans (soon to be Potter)'s most evil friends that she should write a part of a chapter about the tradition of Lily ranting about James Potter every night in her dormitory and it should be memorialized in this tale. I am sorry to have to give you this incredibly disappointing news.

Sincerely,

Seris Blackious

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did I agree to let Sirius write the introduction to the part of chapter I am writing? Personally, I think Lily will be very happy to have one of her friends write about her life, but that's just my opinion and according to Sirius, Alice Clowen's (soon to be Longbottom-YAY!), opinion doesn't matter. So anyways, part of this chapter is about Lily's "Potter Rants" as they became dubbed and happened at least four times a week and in which she listed all of James' "issues" or why he deserved to be hated forevermore, or complained about some despicable thing he had done So, here goes:

The First of the Potter Rants

I first met Lily when she came into my compartment n the Hogwarts Express, saying that she had been in a compartment with the most annoying boy in England and could she share mine. I was alone and quite happy to have company. We were both sorted into Gryffindor and spent seven years in the same dormitory.

On the day of the first Potter Rant, the fifth day of school, I was lying on my bed, talking to Tejal Bhandri another girl in our dormitory who later became very close friends with me and Lily.

"You have an interesting name," I commented to her trying to start up a conversation.

She laughed. "It means lustrous. My older sister is afraid I'll grow up to be a prostitute."

I laughed too. "I wish I knew what my name meant. It so boring compared to yours. Oh, and I hope you don't live up to your name."

"I hope so too. I think my sister would kill me." Tejal grinned.

We continued to talk until Lily burst into our dorm.

"I cannot believe him!" she shrieked.

Tejal and I sat up startled, and a bit nervous. Lily was a very nice, kind person, but when her temper got aroused, she was frightening.

"Um, who?" I asked.

"Potter!"

"Oh, no. What did he do?"

"Tried to use that curse I used on him on that poor new Slytherin boy, what's his name?"

"I don't know."

"Snape. Sevieus Snape. No, Snivius. Wait. Severus. That's it. Severus Snape."

"Is that all he did?" Tejal asked.

"No! The idiot can't jinx to save his life. Snape's nose turned different colors before settling on blue, then shriveled up, and FELL OFF! Then when I informed him he shouldn't perform hexes on people that he couldn't do he said it was MY FAULT for introducing him to the spell."

Both Tejal and I hastened to assure her that James was clearly mad and it wasn't her fault at all, trying to keep her anger away from us.

"Then he said that it wasn't his fault for performing it wrong."

"What?" I asked puzzled. Tejal and I didn't like James Potter too much, but we didn't hate him as much as Lily. However, I simply couldn't see how it wasn't his fault. By the look on Tejal's face, I could see that she couldn't either.

"He said the greasiness of Snape affected the way the spell acted."

"Well Snape is sort of greasy," Tejal pointed out. However upon seeing the look on Lily's face at these words she said, "But that doesn't mean that James should mention it."

"She's absolutely right," I added.

Lily seemed pacified and went on.

"And Snape didn't to anything to begin with. He was just walking down the corridor. Alone. James was walking with the other first-year boy, Peter Pettigrew." Lily paused and wrinkled her nose. "I don't like Peter that much. I couldn't really like anyone who worships Potter that much. But anyways, it wasn't a fair fight. Two against one."

Lily paused again, thinking.

"Pettigrew really didn't do anything, but it's the principle of the thing, right?"

"Absolutely," I assured her.

Lily flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"He's despicable. I hate him."

"Well, we can see that Lily," Tejal muttered.

"Oh, shut up," said Lily good-naturedly. She sighed. The Potter Rants usually ended suddenly when Lily ran out of steam.

"But I still think he is an arrogant bullying toerag and I will never, ever like him, I swear."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you survived this part of the chapter not written by the amazing Sirius Black? If you did, I am very shocked. However, now I am happy to inform you that the most amazing man in the world will write the rest of this chapter. Let's hear it for Sirius Black!

- Seris Blackious

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you, Mr. Blackious. So, I am back to remind my dear friends of the "Evans Rants" which are exactly the same as the 'Potter Rants' except said by James Potter, which since you are amazingly smart people I think you probably figured that out yourselves.

The First of the Evans Rants and when James Sees I Am not a Slytherin at All (Although that is not Important to the Story of Lily and James' Life so is not Part of the Official Title)

I was lying on my bed in my dormitory, moping. It was Saturday and I didn't feel like walking around and seeing the glares of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. So, I stayed in the dorm imagining life if I had been born to a different family, one that agreed with my views.

Remus entered the room and gave me a small smile.

"James and Peter are coming. James seems to be angry with Lily Evans for some reason and is swearing quite heavily under his breath."

I grinned. What could Lily have done this time? Whatever it was, I was glad. I didn't hate Potter, but I thought that he was very, very prejudiced. I wished he could give me a chance and see that my family wasn't me. I was different. I am the black sheep, or I guess it might make more sense to say white sheep in this case.

As I was contemplating whether I was a white sheep or a black sheep, James burst through the door followed by a panting Peter.

"Remus!" he yelled, ignoring me.

Remus had just settled on his bed with and book. He looked over the top of his book at James.

"Hmmm?"

"You will not believe what happened!"

"What?"

"Evans happened!" squeaked Pettigrew as it seemed that James was so befuddled or out of breath he couldn't speak.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Well, Peter and I were walking through the hallways when we came upon a Slytherin. Snape. Now since all Slytherins are nothing better than pond scum, -" here he shot a look at me as if to say you are too- "I decided to try out the hex Evans used on me last night."

I snickered. I couldn't help it. The memory was just too funny. Luckily James didn't hear me.

"Unfortunately, the second I shouted _Colorificus_, Evans appeared. And the hex, well it didn't work as it was supposed to."

Remus sighed. "What happened?"

"His nose turned colors really quickly and then turned blue and fell off."

I sniggered. Severus Snape was the son of Eileen Prince, a well-respected Pureblood whom I had always hated. I was glad when she married a Muggle and was no longer allowed at our house.

James heard me this time. He whirled around.

"Are you going to jinx me for hexing one of your Slytherin buddies?"

That was the last straw.

"He is not my buddy. As you can see, I was put in Gryffindor. That happened because I am not a Slytherin. I hate my family. I have never, ever called anyone a Mudblood. My parents hate me for what I believe but it doesn't stop me. I hate them too."

I couldn't stand being in the room with James Potter anymore and left. I didn't want to go down to common room so I just sat on the landing outside our dorm and listened to Potter complain about Lily.

"Um, right." James said. He sounded puzzled with my outburst. "So, back to Evans. She yelled at me, 'What do you think you're doing?'"

"She was scary," said Pettigrew. "Her face was all red and it looked like it was on fire."

"So I replied, 'Hexing this lovely boy.' She told me I shouldn't perform hexes I couldn't do."

Remus laughed. "A blow to your ego, huh."

"Oh, shut up. Do you want me to finish or not?"'

"Sure, go right ahead James."

"I informed her that it was his greasiness that messed up the spell. Then she yelled at me more. What is her problem?"

"No idea," Remus said.

"She has no idea how it works here. She thinks she's so great because she can perform a stupid hex. Evans is an idiot. I will always hate her, no matter what, I swear."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please! Also if you have a request for a 'first,' I'm open to suggestions. Of course I'll be doing the basics, like first date, etc.


	4. First Partnering

**Summery:** Sirius decides to write a book for Lily and James' wedding present. It is a book of the first time different things happened to them, such as the first meeting between them.

**Disclaimer: **Muggles, Hogwarts, etc. all belong to JKR, not me. If they did belong to me I'd be famous right now, with a million dollars, but they don't belong to me, so I'm not rich or famous… yet. I also don't own this disclaimer, it belongs to StarryFluff.

**Warning:** Mild, mild swearing.

**Thank you to:** animiegirl02, harry-an-ginny, up on the rooftop, LadyPup, The ORIGINAL Meathead, EboniteEvans, lily flower, StarryFluff, webling-girl05, lilJunebug, The Enchanted Teakettle, cylobaby.

**This chapter is dedicated to: **lily flower and animiegirl02 for suggesting this first. Thanks you guys! It was just what I needed!

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been incredibly busy, with schoolwork, traveling and preparing for a competition. Anyways, here's the chapter:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all survived the horrible part of the last chapter that was not written by me. Luckily I, Sirius Black, will be writing the whole chapter this time. Have you ever noticed that if there is ONE person in an entire class that you don't want to be partnered with, you will inevitably end up with them? It seemed like throughout our whole school years, Lily and James always ended up partnered with each other. In the beginning, they both despised being partnered with each other but when James fell in love with Lily, he loved it and Lily hated it even more. Anyways, Lily and James managed to survive the first week and a half without being partnered together until that fateful Potions class.

First Partnering

The Gryffindor and Slytherin first years were all seated in Slughorn's classroom waiting anxiously. After a week and a half of taking notes on the theory of potions, we would finally make our own. Lily and Alice were sitting together at a table behind Remus, Peter and James who had decided to try to squeeze together at a two-person table. Tejal was in the hospital wing, a result of being hit by a stray spell set off by Gerald Abbot of Hufflepuff in Charms yesterday. I was sitting alone in a corner by the Gryffindors, not the Slytherins.

Professor Horace Slughorn, the Potions Master entered the room proceeded by his large stomach. He smiled around at the students in the room.

"Well here is the day you've all been waiting for!" he beamed. "A chance to brew some potions. You will be making a simple potion to cure boils."

Slughorn tapped the board with his wand and the instructions appeared. "You will be partnered for this potion as it is your first one."

He surveyed the classroom. "Your partner will be the one you are sitting next to." His gaze fell on Peter, Remus, Lily, Alice and James. "However I will ask Miss Evans to partner Mr. Potter as he still seems confused on the theory and Miss Evans seems to have a concise knowledge of it." He beamed at Lily who seemed caught between disgust at partnering James and happiness at being praised by a teacher.

"Misters Lupin and Pettigrew please move to the table behind Miss Evans and Miss Clowen and Miss Clowen will partner-" he scanned the room again-"Mr. Black."

I was glad about partnering Alice. Both Alice and Tejal were friendly towards me, probably as a result of being close friends with Lily. I slipped into the seat next to her and grinned at her and at Lily who was sitting in front of us, next to James.

Alice smiled at me. "This room probably won't exist by the time this class is over with Lily and Potter being partnered together."

"You're right. Lily will probably end up jinxing him straight to the Hospital Wing."

"And then Tejal will hex him to St. Mungo's," Alice added.

In front of us, Lily and James were laying out their ingredients.

"You better not do anything stupid, Potter, or you'll be sorry."

"When have I ever done anything stupid?"

"Every day when you talk to Sirius."

"What the hell do you mean?"

Lily began to pour some ingredients into the cauldron. "Despite the fact that he has never done anything Slytherinly you still treat him like dirt."

James grabbed the lacewing flies. "He's a Slytherin."

"No, you idiot, lacewing flies are last! Can't you read the damn directions? And he's a Gryffindor. You were there at his sorting."

"He is a Black, Evans."

Lily measured out some liquid. "Does this look like ¾ of a cup?" she asked Alice.

"Hey! Why didn't you ask me? I'm your partner, not Clowen."

"Oh, sorry didn't know you could read measuring cups, Potter."

"Yeah, looks good," Alice said.

"Hey, Clowen, stay out of this!" James snapped.

Alice shrugged and went back to stirring our neon blue potion that was supposed to be red with a frown on her face.

"Why'd you ask her?" James queried. "She can't even make her own potion right!"

"Ignore him," Alice muttered to me when I began to open my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think your brain could handle it." Lily said sweetly.

James glared at her and started to push the chopped caterpillars into the potion.

"NO!" Lily yelled. "Don't you remember the theory sheet Professor Slughorn made us do?" She paused at began talking as if James was two. "If you add caterpillars to a potion right after you add blood of a newt, the potion will work oppositely. If it is supposed to cure boils, it will CREATE them."

"Oh, my bad." James said.

No one noticed that Lily hadn't caught James in time. A few pieces of caterpillar had fallen into the potion.

They worked silently for a few moments. Then Lily said, "You should make up with Sirius."

"What?" James looked shocked. "I am a Potter. Potters are true, through and through Gryffindors. I will besmirch my name if I talk civilly to a Black, a true Slytherin."

"Well, news flash, Sirius is a GRYFFINDOR."

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"That saying doesn't apply to this context, Potter," Lily snapped grabbing his wrist to stop him from adding spider legs. "You idiot! You need to stir five times first!"

James grabbed the spoon and began to stir violently.

"You're going to have to share a dorm with him for seven years. You might as well be friends."

"He's a Black."

I began to notice, now, how James didn't really seem to believe what he was saying. He didn't believe his own argument. What I had said to him that day, "_I am not a Slytherin. I hate my family. I have never, ever called anyone a Mudblood. My parents hate me for what I believe but it doesn't stop me. I hate them too."_ seemed to have made an impact on him. Now that I thought about it, he hadn't seemed to be as cruel to me after that.

"That is the crappiest argument ever."

James looked really cross by then. He grabbed some random ingredient off of the table and threw it in to the potion.

"James! You idiot!" Lily began to yell but the potion exploded all over her, covering her with massive boils.

"Professor Slughorn!" Alice and I yelled, but he had heard the noise and was already hurrying over.

James was cracking up at the sight of Lily covered with boils. Slughorn sent him a glare and said, "Miss Clowen, please give Lily this basic antidote and then escort her to the Hospital Wing where Madame Gryers will be able to vanish them completely."

When the class let out, I started to head out of the dungeons toward the Hospital Wing to check on Lily.

"Hey Black!"

I turned around to see James running towards me.

"What?"

He looked nervous.

"Um, well I just wanted to say, I guess you were right."

"About what?"

"I guess you are a Black sheep. I mean your name is Black and you look kind of like a sheep."

I raised my eyebrows. James squinted at me.

"Okay, maybe you don't look all that much like a sheep…" his voice trailed off.

"Hey, you tried," I grinned. "Friends?"

James looked relieved and stuck out his hand which I shook.

"Hello, my name is James Potter."

"My name is Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you."

And so began a long friendship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please! Thanks!


	5. First Prank Part I: James on Lily

**Summery:** The book of the first time anything happened between Lily and James. Will cover Year 1 and on. Written by the amazing Sirius Black!

**Disclaimer: **Ok, so you know when you went to this site? What was the URL? If it is FANfiction, then obviously all this is written by fans and not the marvelous J.K. Rowling who owns this.

**Thank you to: **lilJunebug, The Enchanted Teakettle, irishdancerfromroi, The ORIGINAL Meathead, lily flower, cylobaby, up on the rooftop.

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry I haven't updated! I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

* * *

Well, first year passed without any more firsts. There were, however, a lot more fights, screaming, and exploding potions. James, Remus, Peter and I, the amazing Sirius Black, became known as the troublemakers of the school. We annoyed the teachers to no end, and shot spells at Slytherins in hallways and then ran away. But it wasn't until second year that we became known as (drum roll please) The Marauders! We became known as that quite by accident when on Halloween we dressed up as pirates. We went parading around the common room and annoying some people (the prefects) and making others laugh. Lily rolled her eyes and said, "It's fitting that they should be pirates since they are marauders in real life." When I heard that, I knew what our name should be. Well, I guess that's enough about the Marauders, on to Lily and James' next first: First Prank: James on Lily.

First Prank Part I: James on Lily

After we got our name, the Marauders, James decided that we should do something special to announce to the world that we were the Marauders and everyone, especially the Slytherins, should fear us, should tremble in their boots when they heard the name, and so we would be remembered forever.

"So, what do you think we should do?" James asked.

"I have no idea," I replied lounging lazily on my bed. "It's a Saturday. I don't think on Saturdays."

"For heavens sake Sirius," Remus sighed. "You have to think on Saturdays. You need to do homework."

"No, I do that on Sundays."

"Procrastinator." Remus mumbled.

"And proud of it!" I returned. Our procrastination was a source of great annoyance to Remus. Peter listened to him, but James and I were proud procrastinators for life.

"Guys, please pay attention! This is important. If we play our cards right, we could go down in _Hogwarts, a History!_" James said.

"As what?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"The greatest troublemakers EVER!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "As much as I'd like to be in _Hogwarts, a History _its not as a troublemaker."

"Fine. I'll tell the publisher to leave you out of it. We'll be the Magnificent Marauding Three, not Four. But, guys, come on. I think we should do something really big."

"Hex all the Slytherins at once?" suggested Peter.

"No! Hexing the Slytherins is an everyday occurrence." I said.

"Wait, Peter does have a point," James mused. "If we did something to all of them."

"Yeah, at the same time," offered Remus. "Professor Flitwick showed us that time charm yesterday, remember?"

"Ha! We have dragged Remus into our evil plotting!" I cackled. All right, I didn't cackle. Only old hags cackle. I just thought it sounded good in the story.

"Yes!" James yelled. We high-fived and danced around the room singing "Remus is an evil plotter." We did that whenever Remus gave into our schemes against his better judgment. We told him that he was going along with his Marauding judgment.

"Okay, back to business." James said trying to sound dignified but failing because he had just been jumping around. "So a plot against the Slytherins using a time charm. What will it be?"

"It's a prank!" I yelled excitedly.

"Yes!" James yelled. "That is what we will be known for! Pranks!"

The rest of the day moved along while we sat in our dorm room plotting our new prank. James decided that we would prank the whole Slytherin table and random Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors. At first the only Gryffindor James wanted to prank was Lily, but Remus and I said that that would be cruel, only pranking her out of all of the Gryffindors. However, Lily had a special variation of the prank. I felt bad going along with the prank on Lily since she had been the only one to accept me at first. However, I decided that I could pretend I didn't know about it.

A few days later, in the morning morning, everybody went down to breakfast innocently. James, Peter, Remus and I had snuck down late the night before and put a spell on all the Slytherin benches, and some Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff benches. That spell had a time spell over it so it would go off at 7:30. When Lily got down James would shoot the special jinx onto her bench.

We sat at a bench that had no curse on it, and began to eat breakfast, trying to look completely innocent. It wasn't working. James kept grabbing Remus' watch to see what time it was. Peter was incredibly jumpy. Remus kept glancing up at the teacher's table to see it they had noticed any thing. I, however, was completely calm. Okay, I'll admit it. I was a bit nervous. I was distracted and put jam on my eggs.

At 7:25 Lily, Alice and Tejal came down. They sat down at a bench a few seats down from ours.

"Now, James!" Remus hissed.

"What?" Peter jumped at the noise.

"James!" I nudged him.

"What?" His head shot up.

"Jinx Lily's seat." whispered Remus.

"Oh, right."

James dropped his fork on the floor and then dove under the table after it. Under the table he pointed his wand at Lily's seat and whispered the series of spells. When he finished he grabbed his fork and came up, he hit his head on the table

Lily looked up at the exact time that he hit his head and burst out laughing before turning back to Alice and Tejal and told them what had happened.

James got up disgruntled. "We'll see whose laughing in-" he grabbed Remus' watch-"two minutes."

"We'll be laughing in two minutes!" Peter said.

"Very good, Peter," Remus said. He was biting his lip nervously. Even after all the detentions we had received last year and the beginning of this year, he was still nervous about breaking school rules.

James grabbed Remus' watch. "One minute."

James was starting to have a nervous breakdown about the prank. "What if it goes wrong? What if it backfires? What if it kills people? I don't want the Gryffindors to die! I would be staining the Potter name! Oh, no, oh, no."

"Calm down!" Remus hissed. "Act normal. Eat!"

James, Peter and I began shoveling food into our mouths.

"Five, four, three, two," Remus counted. "One."

WHOOSH! BANG! BOOOOONG!

The Time Charm activated, followed by the Smoke Spell. The entire Great Hall was filled with smoke.

I heard Professor Flitwick call out a smoke banishing spell. It was pointless; the smoke would have disappeared in thirty seconds anyways. It was nice to know that a teacher could banish smoke in case some evil wizard filled the room with smoke, though.

The smoke disappeared and all the Slytherins, and a few Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were wearing signs that said "Slytherins Suck" or "Down With Slytherins" or "Gryffindor will win the next Quiddich Match."

Lily was staring at her sign. There was an arrow pointing up and said, "I'm With A Stuck Up Goody-Two-Shoes." Alice and Tejal also had signs that said, "BEWARE! Stuck Up Goody-Two-Shoes That Way." The signs had arrows that pointed in Lily's direction. I didn't know about Alice and Tejal's signs, James must have added them at last minute. Lily sign was also meaner than we had agreed. That had been the slogan James had wanted at first, but Remus and I had overruled him.

Professor McGonagall was shocked. "WHO DID THIS?" she roared over the noise of everyone reading and comparing their signs and in the case of the Slytherins and Lily, looking murderous.

The Hall fell quiet.

I looked over at Lily. Her face was a cross between angry and looking like she was going to cry.

"Anyone?" Professor McGonagall hissed.

"It was Potter!" Lily yelled. "Only he could have thought up such a low-down hideous prank."

She turned and ran out of the hall, followed quickly by Alice and Tejal.

I felt bad, since she was the only one who had accepted me and I had hurt her, even though it wasn't intentionally.

Professor McGonagall sent a glare in our direction.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "If everyone will please remove their signs."

There was a tugging of the signs by people who didn't already realize that they could not come off that way.

"They can't come off by pulling!" yelled an angry Slytherin.

"Well, let's see what magic can do then." said Dumbledore. He waved his wand and muttered a few words.

Nothing happened.

"Albus!" said Professor McGonagall.

"Well, magic doesn't work," said the Headmaster. "I guess you will just have to wait for the jinx to run its course."

"Albus!" said Professor McGonagall again.

"Yes, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall looked angry. Then she shook her head. "Nothing."

I was shocked. Professor Dumbledore's magic hadn't worked!

"Please finish your breakfasts. Misters Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and Black, please come with me." Professor Dumbledore stood up and left the hall.

We got three weeks of detention and Lily hexed James into the Hospital Wing for a week.

It was only until much later did I realize that Lily, Alice, and Tejal's signs had disappeared by the time I saw them next, long before they were supposed to. James swore he put the same sticking charm on them as he did to all the others.

* * *

Review please! For my anonymous reviewers, if you want a reply, leave your email address and write RSVP at the bottom of your review. Thanks! 


End file.
